A variety of chairs are available. Conventional chairs may include fixed seating or lounge type operations. Recliners are common in which the seated occupant may recline the back of the chair and raise a leg support. These recliners are typically manually operated through levers, cams, pinions, and/or pivot pins.
A particular type of reclining chair is a zero gravity chair. In a zero gravity chair, the back reclines and the legs are raised by the chair. Conventional zero gravity chairs have employed cams and pivot point elements for the back and leg support. The conventional zero gravity chairs have been limited in that they employ complex mechanisms for recline and leg support functions. Moreover, the conventional zero gravity chairs have been cumbersome and weighty.
It would therefore be desirable, and a significant improvement in the art and technology, to provide zero gravity chaise chair systems and methods that overcome these deficiencies and provide unique features and operations.